Kirk's reunion
by Nellium
Summary: Une coïncidence bienvenue permettra aux Kirks d'être tous réunis au même endroit et même de renouer les liens rompus avec la distance et le temps.
1. Chambre 312

Bon, c'est une première pour moi sur Star Trek. Je suis quasiment tombé en admiration devant les deux films de J.J. Abrams que j'ai découvert à la suite de la sortie de ST: Into Darkness. Soyez indulgents et bonne lecture.

PS: tout revient à J.J. Abrams, je ne possède rien ^^'

* * *

Sam fit descendre son garçonnet de la voiture et entra dans l'hôpital militaire de StarFleet. En tant que médecin, il était habitué à l'apparence aseptisée des locaux mais encore plus à son cabinet plus chaleureux à New York alors il serra plus fort la main de son garçon. Jasper était plus curieux, les yeux scrutant chaque personne, chaque membre du personnel, chaque patient. Du haut de ses six ans, il rassurait plus son père que l'inverse, à la main, une dizaine de ballons colorés. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et s'adressèrent à l'automate.

- Kirk, s'il vous plaît.

- Veuillez préciser.

- Pardon ?!

- Nous signalons trois patients du même nom: Lieutenant Winona Kirk, chambre 401, Capitaine James T. Kirk, chambre 312 et Inara Drew épouse Kirk, chambre 208.

Sam resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Surpris. Choqué. Qu'est ce que sa mère et son frère fichaient à l'hôpital? Bouleversé. Ils étaient peut-être blessés ou à l'auge de la mort. Et il n'en savait rien! Il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille après s'être enfuit de chez Franck. Il en voulait à sa mère de les abandonner chez des inconnus, de revenir pour quelques jours pour Noël ou leurs anniversaires, qu'elle ratait le plus souvent et rembarquer aussi sec pour de trop longues périodes pour des enfants de leurs âges. Mais automatiquement, sa formation de médecin prit le pas et il décida de pirater l'automate pour avoir accès à leurs dossiers. S'il se voyait mal débarquer dans le chambre comme une fleur, il pouvait au moins se renseigner sur leurs états et envoyer une carte. Usant son pass flambant neuve de médecin de l'hôpital universitaire Mercy de New York-il n'y faisait que des consultations et plus s'ils manquaient de bras-, Sam s'enquit de leurs conditions.

Parcourant rapidement le dossier militaire de sa mère, il découvrit qu'une mission diplomatique avec des indigènes suffisamment évolués pour comprendre que la vie existait en dehors de leur planète et pour intégrer la grande famille des nations fédérées s'était mal passé et que son équipe avait été à deux doigts de se faire brûler vifs par les indigènes fanatiques, transpercer par les lames des fervents croyants, trouer par la garde militaire (rayer les mentions inutiles). Lt Winona Kirk avait été profondément entaillé à l'abdomen par une lame émoussé, attrapé une infection vite enrayée par le médecin de bord (il remercia mentalement le Dr Harper, qui ce soit) mais les trompes, ayant été compromises par l'infection, ont été retirées. Aïe. Autant pour la carte de rétablissement. Il passerait la voir, ne serait-ce que pour atténuer les répercussions sur son état psychologique. L'aîné la savait fragile. C'était d'autant plus clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas les affronter sans Georges à ses côtés et qu'ils avaient planifiés une famille nombreuse et …

- Papa! Les gens nous regardent!

Levant les yeux, il constata, en effet, les regards suspicieux de certains membres de la sécurité. Le sourire spécial sur les lèvres (celui qui avait séduit sa femme, cadeau de feu son père), avant de transférer les données sur son PADD et de monter dans l'ascenseur.

- Mon cœur, j'ai des gens à voir. Je te dépose dans la chambre de maman et je te mettrai ton émission préférée, d'accord?

- Je peux pas rester avec toi? Maman dort tout le temps et l'infirmière veut pas que je fasse de bruits et je m'ennuie, fit l'enfant avec avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Sam grimaça. Il n'était pas sur de garder son calme et de ne pas accuser sa mère de tous les maux devant son fils mais était sûr de ne pas vouloir traumatiser ce dernier avec ce genre de scène et encore moins provoquer une crise cardiaque à sa mère en lui apprenant qu'elle était grand-mère alors qu'elle venait de perdre la possibilité de porter un enfant.

- Bon, bien mais tu fais ce que je te dis sans discuter, okay?

- Aye, aye, capitaine.

- Réserves ça pour ton oncle, Jim. Il est capitaine de l'Enterprise.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Affirmatif, cadet, répliqua-t-il, amusé par la soudaine admiration de son fils.

Sam voulut se replonger dans les dossiers de son frère mais ils étaient déjà arrivés au troisième étage. La mine sévère des officiers présents le refroidit mais ils continuèrent vaillamment leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre 312 d'où sortirent un officier vulcain et un médecin militaire en pleine discussion. Enfin le médecin expliquait vivement quelque chose et que le commandant répondait laconiquement.

- C'est qui le monsieur aux oreilles pointus?

- Un vulcain. Il doit travailler avec ton oncle. Deux secondes que je consultes son dossier, mon cœur.

Il rouvrit le dossier. Bon apparemment, Jim avait sauvé la Terre et son équipage d'un cinglé du nom de Khan. Soit. Reçu un tas de rayons mortels en essayant d'aligner les cadrans du moteur principales et est mort sous les radiations. Quoi?! Cependant le sang du traître Khan comportant de nombreuses propriétés, blah, blah, blah, reprise de conscience au bout de deux mois dans le coma, activité cérébrale toujours active car placé dans un caisson cryogénique, rééducation obligatoire pendant six mois avant d'effectuer un contrôle physique et psychologique pour pouvoir reprendre le poste de capitaine au sein de l'Enterprise. Quoi?!

« Mon cœur, tu vas entrer t'asseoir sur le canapé et te boucher les oreilles pour que j'engueule correctement ton oncle.

- Je peux lui dire bonjour avant?

- Vas-y avant moi alors.

Mort. Son bébé de frère était mort. Et revenu d'entre les morts. Comptez sur Jim pour rendre obsolète le conventionnel. Franchement. Y avait quoi dans la pièce d'à côté? Un zombie? Inquiet, il ouvrit les portes et pencha la tête. Jasper était monté sur le lit en chaussettes (à force de visiter sa mère, il avait pris quelques habitudes ), assis à côté de Jim qui était surpris. Un euphémisme pour dire carrément perdu face à la bouille d'ange qui lui expliquait calmement qu'étant le frère de son père et lui le fils de son père, ça faisait d'eux un oncle et son neveu. Sam fut attendri par la scène, une scène qui n'était pas rare dans le quotidien qu'il avait choisi de construire avec Inara.

- Salut, Jimmy.

- Euh...Il est à toi, celui-là?

- Et il y en a une autre en chemin à l'étage du dessous.

- Sérieusement? Hey, frérot, t'as décidé de devenir responsable?

- Médecin. Marié. Papa. Yep. Maintenant parlons de toi, monsieur le capitaine de l'Enterprise je-sauve-la-Terre-je-suis-un-héros-et-je-me-paye-l e-luxe-de-revenir-d'entre-les-morts. Quelque chose à ajouter?

- Je suis incroyablement beau. Et intelligent. Un brin mégalomane. Et doué. N'oublions pas que je suis très doué avec mes mains.

- T'es sur qu'on t'a pas cramé deux-trois neurones dans le processus?

- J'étais mort, je saurais pas te dire.

C'était ça, son p'tit frère. L'incapacité chronique de rester sérieux rendant impossible d'être définitivement fâché contre lui plus longtemps que ça.

- C'est bon de te revoir vivant. Et pas en prison. A qui doit on ce revirement?

- L'Amiral Pike. C'est un type génial. Était. Bref, il m'a retrouvé lors d'une bagarre contre ses cadets en Iowa, m'a probablement sauvé une côte ou deux, avait tout un dossier sur Papa et le lendemain j'étais dans un vaisseau pour l'Académie.

- Y a combien de temps?

- Quatre ans. Oui, le génie que je suis n'a pas pu attendre les huit ans réglementaire pour devenir un capitaine de vaisseau. J'ai probablement re-sauvé la Terre en passant.

- Tête brûlée, murmura Sam en secouant la tête.

- C'est trop fort! Dis, comment t'as fait? S'exclama Jasper, sa curiosité l' emportant sur l'inquiétude résignée de son père. A plat ventre, sur les couvertures, il se laissa conter les merveilleuses aventures de son oncle.

* * *

Alors? Alors? Alors?


	2. Chambre 401

Ah, je vois que ça a plu. Starfleetgame, Apple et Nessouille Anderson, merci, vos reviews mon fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Au quatrième étage de l'immense bâtiment de verre et d'acier, Winona émergeait d'un long sommeil. A ses côtés, un autre lieutenant, Kez, un cardossien, semblait assoupi dans son fauteuil et une infirmière qui surveillait ses constantes.

- Lieutenant Kirk, bon retour parmi nous. Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Ça dépend. Est-ce qu'on a farfouillé dans mes entrailles? Parce que j'ai l'impression que mes organes ne sont pas à la place où ils devraient être.

- Des difficultés à respirer? Des douleurs? Soif?

- Rien de tout ça, râla la blonde, trop usée aux questions des infirmières, en se redressant. Seulement sa main gauche se posa sur son ventre et elle sentit les points de sutures. C'est quoi? Vous m'avez éviscérez?

- C'était nécessaire. Veuillez vous calmer, lieutenant. J'appelle le Dr Jordan.

Furieuse d'avoir été charcutée sans sa permission, Winona tenta de se redresser mais un pic aigu de douleur la terrassa. Elle tâta son abdomen maintenant parcouru par une mince ligne recouvert de points de sutures de sous son sein droit à sa hanche gauche. La hallebarde des micronésiens faisait cette taille. Deneva. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Une mission diplomatique qui avait tourné au massacre parce que leur capitaine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de corriger leur Grand Prêtre sur la nature des étoiles ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Bon dieu, si elle attrapait Gharem, tout brave et arrogant qu'il était, elle allait en faire de la pâté pour chien.

- Il a mis les voiles pour Azilys juste après t'avoir débarquer et pris des remplaçants, fit une voix très grave près de la fenêtre. Il doit revenir dans la semaine. Mais les fleurs sont de lui, Winny.

Souriant au surnom que seuls ses parents, George et Kez utilisaient, elle sourit. Les fleurs étaient très jolies: une profusion d'orangés et de rouge dans de larges feuilles bleues. Venant de Devena. La mission lui revint à l'esprit.

- Kez, tu n'as rien? Combien de temps j'ai dormi?

- Huit jours. Et ma carapace est plus solide que ta peau. Comment te sens-tu?

- Comme un paillasson. Mais comme tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est un paillasson … Pourquoi tu n'es pas abord du Phénix ?

Son vieil ami, parrain de ses deux fils qui n'étaient même pas au courant de son existence, écarquilla les yeux. Sa peau d'un jaune foncé brillait et ses os saillants sur son visage frémirent. Il ne lui disait pas quelque chose.

- Tes fils sont ici, Winny. L'aîné pour accompagner sa femme dans la venue au monde de son second enfant, une fille et le second … a eu quelques soucis sur son vaisseau.

- Quel genre de souci?

- Il se peut que James ait été déclaré mort pendant deux jours, avant d'être transféré dans un coma profond dont il s'est réveillé il y a deux mois. Il est en rééducation. Et malgré la relation complexe que tu entretiens avec tes enfants, je pense qu'il serait de renouer les liens.

- Ils sont grands, Kez. Majeurs et capables. Épanouis, même. Ils ont réussis malgré l' handicap que je suis. Jimmy est capitaine d'un vaisseau!

- George serait fier d'eux. Chris l'était. Et toi, Winona?

La blonde eut un rire tremblant, les yeux plein de larmes. Ces bébés? Bien sûr qu'elle était fière d'eux! Elle était peut être incapable de les affronter en face depuis la mort de son mari, depuis qu'elle les avaient confié à un second mari violent et abandonnés, mais elle s'était toujours arrangé pour savoir où ils étaient, s'ils allaient bien et faisaient régulièrement jouer ses relations en leur faveur. Un fantôme dans leur vie.

« Chambre 312 pour James et 218 pour ta belle-fille. Que tu n'as jamais rencontré.

- Je connais les Drew depuis une éternité, Kez. Tu crois vraiment que Spencer, le père d'Inara aurait confié sa fille à un inconnu? Il est du type conservateur. On était du même lycée. Leur rencontre n'était pas … accidentelle.

- C'est un mariage arrangé?

- Non! J'ai … juste facilité les demandes de stages de Sam dans la clinique où travaille Spencer. Je … préfère observer de loin: j'ai déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça.

Kez cligna des yeux, ses paupières reptiliennes recouvrant ses orbes noirs avant de tourner la tète vers la porte. Ses lèvres frémirent d'anticipation. Son amie fronça les sourcils. L'ouïe du cardesssien était supérieur à celle des humains, tout comme le reste de ses perceptions sauf sa vue.

- Messieurs, puis-je vous aider? Fit la voix du Dr Ryan à l'extérieur.

Ils avaient donc des auditeurs à leur conversation privée. Pourquoi les avait-il laissé les espionner? Winona fit glisser ses jambes sur le sol, grimaçant à cause de la douleur et de la tenue d'hôpital qui ne cachait pas grand-chose, s'avança à l'aide du mur et ouvrit brusquement la porte, surprenant les trois hommes.

- M'man! Fit la voix indigné de son cadet, main sur le cœur. Tu voulais nous faire une crise cardiaque?

- Tu es trop jeune pour prétendre à ce genre de mort, Jim, rétorqua son frère, qui se remettait de sa frayeur.

Le médecin, oscillant entre suspicion et surprise, soupira et les obligeant à entrer dans la chambre, ne voulant pas de scène dans le couloir.

- Je dois vous examiner, lieutenant … Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours debout, un sourcil haussé face au drôle de silence de ses fils.

Elle hocha la tête, passant une main sur son abdomen avant de sentir la bile remonter et ses jambes fléchir. Sam réagit le premier et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre complètement comme une poupée de chiffon dont on aurait coupé les fils.

« Finalement, non. La nausée et la perte d'équilibre sont normales après ce type d'opération. Le corps doit s'habituer à l'absence de certains organes superflus. Dans quelques jours, vous serez remise sur pied.

- Tous les organes sont nécessaire, sinon ils ne seraient pas là. Ce n'est pas logique, rétorqua son Jim, lui tenant la main, assis sur le lit.

Winona ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, n'écoutant que distraitement la conversation. Un réflexe pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Ses cheveux blonds, sa mâchoire carré et rasé,son habitude de se tenir droit, son sourire en coin et ses yeux bleu lui avaient manqués. Elle se tourna vers Sam qu'elle ne voyait que de profil. D'un blond vénitien hérité de son père, il partageait de nombreuses caractéristiques avec son frère sauf qu'il avait hérité de ses yeux verts à elle.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, Lt Kirk. Vos trompes de Fallope ayant été infectés ainsi que votre rein droit, ils vous ont été retirés.

- Je n'envisageais pas d'avoir d'autres enfants, Dr, répondit-elle calmement surprenant ses garçons, qui pensaient sans doute, qu'elle fonderait en larmes à la nouvelle.


End file.
